Soundless Voice
by Iin S
Summary: "... Aishiteru, ne."/Aku tahu … 'tak ada satupun yang abadi. Semuanya hanya untuk sementara. Suaraku, napasku, hidupku/Semua kenangan dan cerita dihapuskan oleh-Nya, hingga kembali menjadi putih./For Eyeshield 21 Awards, February-March: Heart Expression


Rintik-rintik salju terjatuh menemani jalanku dalam misi pencarian_nya_. Gadis dengan rambut biru tua manis dengan antena rambutnya yang khas. Dia periang—sangat periang sebelum ia jatuh sakit. Penyakit yang dengan kasar dan ganas menyerangnya tanpa ampun.

Aku bahkan lupa nama penyakitnya. Yang kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah menemukannya. Melalui jejak-jejak kaki yang ia tinggalkan di atas tumpukan salju putih dan dingin ini.

Dia—Taki Suzuna.

Dengan gemetar dan tanpa dilindungi oleh apapun, tanganku menggenggam beberapa lembar kertas yang bertuliskan strategi-strategi kami untuk melawan Universitas Saikyoudai. Tentu saja strategi itu kami susun bersama—sebelum Suzuna mengatakan permisi untuk membeli kopi hangat karena persediaan kami di ruang klub sudah habis.

Ia 'tak kunjung datang, dan sekarang aku tengah menyusulnya. Menembus langit malam yang dingin dan mencekam.

Di tengah kabut tebal akibat salju yang turun dengan angin yang berdesir kencang menabraku, siluet seorang gadis menggunakan mantel biru gelap terlihat sedang berjalan terhuyung—lalu terjatuh berdebam.

Itu Suzuna! Aku tahu, itu dia!

_Kau bodoh, Sena! Kenapa kau biarkan ia membeli minuman sendirian? Kenapa kau tinggalkan dia … lagi?_

Aku meruntuki kebodohanku sendiri, lalu berlari menggunakan kecepatan cahayaku untuk menghampirinya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Eyeshield 21 FanFiction.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.**_

_**Inspirited by: Proof of Life—Kagamine Rin & Soundless Voice—Kagamine Len.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Requested by: Lavenz Aru.<strong>_

_**Dedicated to: The Bloodiest Murderers Family!**_

_**Written by: Iin cka you-nii.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>For Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Awards, February – March: Heart Expression.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning: 1<strong>__**st**__** POV, OoC, Chara Death, AR (Alternate Real), typo[s]. misstypo[s], jumping scene, and many more …**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Aku berkunjung ke rumahnya dengan membawa sebuket bunga tulip berwarna biru. Gadis penyuka warna biru kini tengah sakit. <em>Dia<em>—kekasihku, Taki Suzuna. Terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya karena penyakit ataksia-nya.

Awalnya, kupikir penyakit itu hanya terjadi dalam drama-drama menyedihkan nan membosankan di televisi, yang menyebabkan penderitanya dengan perlahan merasakan organ-organ ditubuhnya tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi, penyaki ini juga menyebabkan penderitanya kehilangan keseimbangan tubuh dengan perlahan lalu menyebabkan kematian.

Sialnya, penyakit itu kini terjadi di kehidupanku. Menyerang dia, yang sangat amat kusayangi.

Terdengar melankolis, eh?

_**Ding dong~**_

Dendang bel di rumah Suzuna. Pintu terbuka, dan aku mendapat sambutan yang mengejutkan dari ayahnya. Ayahnya terlihat sangat lesu dan lelah. Lingkar _mata panda_ pada matanya seperti lebam akibat dipukul. Bahkan, ayahnya seperti kehilangan semangat hidup.

"Selamat datang, Sena_-kun_. Seperti biasa, kau tidak pernah lelah mengunjungi Suzuna di hari libur seperti saat ini. Masuklah, Suzuna sudah menunggumu di dalam."

"Tentu saja, Oom. Aku juga membawakan sebuket bunga kesukaannya. Apakah kondisinya sudah membaik?" tanyaku.

Ia mengendikkan bahu, rasanya sangat sakit ketika melihat ayahnya bereaksi begitu. Setiap hari, aku rutin berada di sini untuk menemui Suzuna dan ayahnya mulai kehilangan semangat hidup. Sejak penyakit itu dengan ganas menggerogoti Suzuna, ia menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan beristirahat di rumah dan menghabiskan sangat banyak obat-obatan untuk menyembuhkan penyakitnya.

Terkadang aku berpikir, _kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan aku saja?_

Ketika aku masuk, nuansa yang dulu dengan riang menyambutku, kini terganti oleh kesunyian yang menyesakkan. Derap kaki yang menuruni tangga membuatku menoleh—bersamaan ketika namaku digumamkan.

"Sena_-kun_, Suzuna sudah menunggu di atas. Baru saja aku memberikannya makanan, bisa kau memberikannya obat?" kata Ibu Suzuna.

"Tentu saja, Tante." Aku melanjutkan langkahku ke kamar Suzuna.

Derak tangga kayu yang aku pijaki membuat suara yang khas. Gemuruh jantungku berdetak liar ketika akan bertemu Suzuna.

_Bagaimana kondisinya sekarang? Apakah berubah dari yang kemarin? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar ia bisa sembuh dan menghabiskan liburan denganku seperti dulu?_

Sekelebat pertanyaan menyerbuku tanpa ampun.

_**Cklik …**_

Ketika mataku melihat gadis yang terduduk dengan mata yang menatap hampa pada jendela, segera saja aku sadar bahwa ia masih sama seperti yang kemarin. Dengan rintik-rintik salju yang terlihat dari balik kaca jendela tersebut.

Mendengar langkah kakiku yang mendekatinya, ia menoleh menatapku.

"_Ohayou_, Sena!" sapanya ramah.

Ia masih ramah, namun tidak pernah ia tersenyum dan tertawa lepas seperti dulu.

"_Ohayou mo, _Suzuna. Saatnya minum obat!" seruku—pura-pura—semangat.

Suzuna tersenyum diiringi anggukan manisnya.

"Ah, aku membawakanmu bunga tulip berwarna biru," lalu aku memberikannya sebuket bunga yang aku bawa.

Senyum manisnya mengembang. Aku mengambil segelas air mineral di atas mejanya, berikut dengan obat yang tersedia di atas meja. Ia mengambil gelas berisi air mineral dari tanganku, dan aku mulai membuka kulit obat milik Suzuna.

"Aaaa …" kataku sembari memasukkan obat berbentuk tablet ke mulutnya.

Ia membuka mulutnya dengan patuh, lalu menelan obat yang aku berikan menggunakan air pada genggamannya.

Ketika ia akan menyerahkan segelas air sisanya tadi padaku, tangannya gemetar.

_**Praaang!**_

Deru suara gelas yang pecah mencium marmer berwarna biru laut. Airnya tumpah dan terciprat ke mana-mana. Mataku membelalak, terkejut akan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Apakah ia mulai kehilangan kendali akan tangannya?

"Yaaa … tanganku terpeleset. Permukaan gelasnya terlalu licin. Jangan terlalu mencemaskan itu, Sena!" hibur Suzuna.

Tidak, ini salah! Seharusnya aku yang menghibur dia, bukan dia yang menghiburku.

"Ah, iya, kau benar. Aku bereskan pecahannya dulu, ya," ujarku seakan percaya akan kata-katanya.

Serpihan-serpihan kaca dan air yang berserakan di lantai dengan cekatan aku bersihkan dan memasukkannya ke tempat sampah di dekat meja belajar milik Suzuna. Sial! Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi pada Suzuna!

"Aku keluar dulu, ya," ujarku dengan menatap Suzuna—sekilas.

_**Cklek …**_

Pintu kututup.

Pundak dan kakiku terasa lemas, aku menyandar pada pintu karena tidak kuat menopang tubuhku sendiri—lalu tubuhku perlahan merosot turun. Mataku terasa perih dan panas—lalu cairan asin terjatuh dari mataku.

Menetes dan mengalir begitu saja. Kugunakan kedua tanganku untuk menutup wajah dengan tubuh yang terguncang mengeluarkan isakan yang kutahan sekuat tenaga. Sial!

—_Soundless Voice_—

Aku datang menghampirinya yang tengah terbaring di atas berjuta-juta tumpukan kristal salju. Tanganku yang menggenggam kertas-kertas berisikan tulisan tangan kami melepaskan genggamannya. Kertas putih dengan noda tinta hitam itu terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara ketika bergesekan satu sama lain.

Aku bertekuk lutut di samping tubuhnya. Jemariku menyentuh dan membelah beberapa helai rambut biru tua gelap miliknya. Tanganku bergetar, gigiku bergemeletuk—mengeluarkan suara nyaring yang memecah keheningan saat itu.

Mataku menatap sekililing sekilas, tempat ini … tempat yang dulu pernah kami kunjungi berdua—ketika musim dingin tahun lalu, mengenang kemenangan tim Universitas kami.

"Suzuna … jangan bercanda, _onegai_," gumamku.

_Tidak ada jawaban …_

"Suzuna, aku serius. Bangunlah!"

_Masih tidak ada jawaban …_

"Suzun—"

Salju-salju yang terjatuh dengan hening seakan memberiku pertanda. Suaraku bagaikan salju untuknya. 'Tak akan terdengar sekeras apapun aku berbicara. Semuanya sunyi. _Dan aku sendiri …_

—_Soundless Voice—_

"_Ne_~! Sena! _Hayaku!_"

"_Chotto_, Suzuna!"

"Geez … sejak kapan kau jadi anak nakal? Dasi dibuat melar begitu!" jemari lentiknya meraih dasiku lalu menaikkannya mendekati kerah bajuku.

"_E-eto … Arigatou_," wajahku terasa panas.

"Kau harus tunjukkan bahwa kau layak mendapatkan penghargaan _American Football_! Kuritan sudah memberikan kepercayaannya padamu untuk mengambil penghargaan itu 'kan!" Suzuna berkacak pinggang di hadapanku.

"Hi-hie!"

Lalu, ia menarikku mengikutinnya. Ia menggunakan sepasang sepatu berwarna putih yang anggun. Hari ini tumpukan salju sangat tebal dan sangat tidak mungkin Suzuna menggunakan _in line skate_ miliknya.

Seusai kami mengambil penghargaan itu, sebuah bangku terbuat dari kayu mahoni menarik perhatian Suzuna.

"Sena, aku lelah. Istirahat sebentar di sana, yuk!" katanya sembari menunjuk bangku coklat yang terlihat hangat.

Aku hanya mengangguk, lalu menuruti permintaannya.

Tangan Suzuna gemetar dan memerah. Ditambah lagi dengan suara bergemeletuk dari bibirnya. Ia pasti kedinginan.

Aku melepaskan sarung tanganku.

"Pakai saja, Suzuna. Aku beli kopi hangat dulu, ya," gumamku lalu meninggalkannya untuk membeli kopi hangat.

_Dan aku meninggalkannya sendirian._

—_Soundless Voice_—

"Suzuna … apa kau … kedinginan?" aku menggenggam tangannya—lalu kupeluk tubuhnya seerat mungkin. Aku berusaha membuatnya merasa sehangat mungkin—sepertinya mustahil.

"Apa kau sendirian di sana, hei, Suzuna?" tanyaku.

Tidak ada jawaban. Suaraku sudah tidak terdengar olehnya lagi. Aku mengharapkan sebuah balasan yang—sangat—mustahil aku dapatkan.

"Tenang, Suzuna. Aku akan menyusulmu. Aku akan menemukanmu. Di manapun kau berada—aku … pasti bisa …."

Kurasakan kehangatan menyentuh pelupuk mataku. Mengalir turun membasahi pipiku, lalu bermuara di daguku. Menetes di atas pundakmu yang berada dalam rengkuhanku.

"Suzuna … _onegai … _jangan tinggalkan aku. Suzuna …" namun kurasa kini sudah terlambat untuk mengatakannya. Sudah terlambat—terlalu terlambat.

—_Soundless Voice—_

Kami duduk di taman—saat ini musim semi—memandangi bunga-bunga yang mulai bermekaran. Salju-salju mencair dan kini telah menjadi genangan air.

"_Sugoooooi_!" pekik Suzuna sembari merunduk menatap bunga kecil berwarna ungu yang mekar di antara genangan air.

Kurapatkan mantel kulit berwarna hitam dengan bulu-bulu putih yang menghangatkan leherku.

"Bahkan di antara genangan air dingin, bunga sekecil dan serapuh dia bisa tumbuh sendirian!" kagum. Satu hal yang membuatku terheran-heran dan kaget melihat bunga kecil itu.

Terdiam sejenak ketika kami memandangi bunga itu.

"Mm … tapi dia pasti membutuhkan teman juga, Sena! Kalau sendiri … ia tidak akan tumbuh dengan indah. Pasti menyedihkan," sahut Suzuna.

"Kau benar. Dan ketika ia bersama temannya sudah bermekaran, mereka akan diperhatikan—"

"Atau diinjak dan dilupakan," potong Suzuna. "Dan ketika salah satu di antara mereka mati, maka yang lain akan mati juga. Benar 'kan?"

Aku menggenggam tangan Suzuna. Matanya yang berwarna biru gelap menatapku, aku balas menatapnya.

"Kita akan selalu bersama … 'kan?" tanyaku.

Hening sejenak. Kulihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Tangannya gemetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan melepaskan genggaman tangan kami—ia berbalik, memunggungiku.

"Aku tidak janji, Sena. Bagaimana kalau penyakitku—"

_**Grep …**_

Kupeluk ia dari belakang. Aku paling tidak suka jika ia berkata seperti ini. Aku membenci hal ini. _Sangat_.

—_Soundless Voice_—

Tubuhnya semakin lama semakin dingin.

_Kuharap … sekali saja … sekali lagi … aku bisa mendengar suaranya. Aku bisa mendengarnya meneriakkan namaku. Sekali lagi. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kuharap …._

Aku merebahkan kembali tubuhnya di atas tumpukan salju. Kusentuh pipinya dengan lembut, yang dulu berwarna merah merona—namun kini sudah membiru.

"Suzuna … _aishiteru, ne_," bisikku di telinganya.

Air mataku berhenti. Kurasa sudah membeku, bersama dengan jiwaku yang terluka. Tanganku gemetar—kedinginan. Dibawah guyuran salju.

—_Soundless Voice—_

Di ruang klub, ketika aku dan Suzuna tengah membuat strategi untuk melawan tim Saikyoudai, Suzuna memandang keluar jendela.

"Sena … aku beli kopi hangat dulu, ya. Deket kok," lalu ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meraih mantel berwarna biru gelap.

Aku menoleh, melemparkan tatapan yang berarti aku tidak mengizinkannya keluar sendirian.

"Apa? Aku hanya membeli kopi hangat di sebrang jalan. Deket kok," elaknya.

Aku menghembuskan napasku dengan pasrah. Dia menatapku menggunakan _puppy eyes_.

"Aku akan menemanimu, oke?" tawarku.

Tiba-tiba dia menjulurkan lidah, seakan-akan meledekku.

"Tidak perlu. Memangnya siapa yang mau menjaga ruang klub ini? Kalau _security_ melihat tidak ada orang di ruang klub, bisa-bisa sekolah kita ditutup. Kau lihat 'kan, cuma kita yang masih beraktifitas di sini," celotehnya panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu biar aku yang—"

"Cukup. Aku saja yang beli. Sebagai 'calon istri yang baik', seharusnya aku melayani 'calon suamiku' dengan baik, 'kan? _Jaa_!" lalu ia pergi ke luar.

Aku sibuk menyusun strategi sendirian. Namun, setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit kutunggu, ia 'tak kunjung datang.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyusulnya.

—_Soundless Voice—_

Sudah tidak mungkin aku dapat mendengar tawa dan suaranya lagi. Sudah tidak mungkin aku melihat pancaran matanya ketika menatapku lagi.

Kini aku sudah kehilangan dirinya. Suaranya, pancaran sinar matanya, senyumnya, dan—hatinya.

"Aku tidak ingin sendiri, Suzuna. Kembali ke sisiku. Suzuna, aku … aku sangat mencintaimu, Suzuna. Sangat … aku tidak ingin kau pergi. Aku tidak ingin hidup sendirian. Seperti bunga di musim semi yang kita lihat. Bukankah kita akan selalu bersama?"

Aku menggenggam kedua pundaknya, air mataku sudah kering. Air mataku sudah hilang dan 'tak akan kembali lagi.

"Jawab, Suzuna! Jawab!" aku meremas kedua pundaknya. Lalu kembali kupeluk tubuh mungilnya.

Tubuhku terasa lemas. Energi milikku rasanya sudah habis.

"Suzuna … ambil jiwaku. Ambil jiwaku, Suzuna. Aku ingin mati bersamamu. _Onegai_ …."

Salju-salju berjatuhan, bertumpuk-tumpuk, menyebarkan hawa dingin disekitarku.

Tubuhku terasa makin lemah dan mati rasa. Kurebahkan tubuhku di samping dirinya. Di samping malaikat kecilku. Di samping _Suzuna_.

Membiarkan salju yang berguguran membuatku beku, membiarkan salju yang berguguran membuatku kedinginan, membiarkan salju-salju ini merenggut kehangatan tubuhku, membiarkan salju-salju ini merenggut nyawaku—dan membiarkan salju-salju ini mengabadikan kenyataan bahwa Suzuna telah meninggal. Di tempat ini—

—_bersama tubuhku, yang juga membeku_.

Aku tahu … 'tak ada satupun yang abadi. Semuanya hanya untuk sementara. Suaraku, napasku, hidupku. Dan segalanya.

_Semua kenangan, dosa, dan cerita dihapuskan oleh-Nya, hingga kembali menjadi putih._

* * *

><p>—<em>Soundless Voice-<em>_**Owari**__—_

* * *

><p><em>Behind the scene:<em>

"Suzuna … ambil jiwaku. Ambil jiwaku, Suzuna. Aku ingin mati bersamamu. _Onegai_ … hatsyi!" Sena mendadak bersin di hadapan Suzuna.

"Sena _bakaaaa_!"

Dan akhirnya Suzuna bangun. (lol, kepikiran buat kayak gini, tapi jadinya malah humor #duar)

* * *

><p><em>Author's time<em>!

Minna … lama gak pulang, ya. Udah 3 bulan gak ke sini—lebih tepatnya, gak nulis :p

Entah udah berapa lama saya gak nulis … hasilnya jadi abal u.u"

Dan ini saya buat untuk bayar tiga hutang: ES21 Awards, Requestnya **Lavenz Aru**, sama ulang tahun keluarga virtual tercintaaa!

Oooosh! Satu tahun keluarga virtualku tercinta, **The Bloodiest Murderers Family** sangat amat mengharukan. Diramaikan dengan kembalinya saya ke FFn. Huks! Q^Q #dor #bukan!

Untuk suamiku tercinta: **Mitamata**: Terima kasih telah memberiku yang terbaik selama ini, pih! Maaf gak bisa buat fic untuk kado ultahmu. Tapi—apa sudah terbayar dengan hadiah yang saya berikan melalui media chat? Q^Q #jder

Untuk Babehku tersayang:** HirumaManda**: Terima kasih karena menjadi salah satu pendiri keluarga ini x'3

Untuk emakku tersayang: **gyucchi**: Terima kasih atas kebaikan emak yang ficnya didedikasikan untuk saya X'3

Untuk _aneki_ terunyu#eh: **Hikari Kou Minami**: Mungkin tanpa aneki, saya tidak akan pernah merasakan bahagianya punya kakak x'D

Untuk _nee-chan_ tersabar*?*: **Diangel**: Terima kasih udah nemenin saya menggila selama di twitter, terima kasih karena bisa menjaga aneki saya dengan baik xD #duar

Untuk _Daddy_ tersayang: **DiaNa MoGami**: Cuma daddy yang pernah ngajarin saya yang aneh-aneh. Dan terima kasih karena sudah menemani suamiku tercinta di dunia nyata x3

Untuk _Mommy_ tersayang: **Mayou Fietry**: Terima kasih karena fic-fic Mommy selalu memberikan saya inspirasi. Dan terima kasih sudah bersedia jadi uke-nya daddy, padahal dirimu seme xD

Untuk _Om_ terlucu: **Salmahimahi**: Makasih selama ini kita bertukar informasi tentang cosplay. Berharga banget loh, om, dagang yang om kasih tau. Makasi udah nonton pv nista saya juga. X'D #bukandisini

Ps: Ada yang mau jadi uke om saya? :p #duar

Sankyu bagi yang udah review di **We're Devil Bats!**, sudah dibalas via pm. Maaf gak bisa sebut satu-satu #dor

Dan … REVIEW! X3

**|11:22 p.m | Iin cka you-nii | 3/27/2012**

* * *

><p><em>Aku tahu … 'tak ada satupun yang abadi. Semuanya hanya untuk sementara. Suaraku, napasku, hidupku. Dan segalanya.<em>

_Semua kenangan, dosa, dan cerita dihapuskan oleh-Nya, hingga kembali menjadi putih._


End file.
